ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
The lands of Ga'leah and Allutheria are home to a wide variety of weapons used in matters of warfare. Many of these weapons come in a wide variety of types and with skillsets or techniques that are entirely their own. While it is possible for an individual to master many of the weaons and techniques listed below, few save the Death Dealer's priests would have expertise in a multitude of them and only the Death Dealer herself would be well versed in all of them. Ranged Weapons Although there are many types of ranged weapons, there are only two types of bows used in the lands of Ga'leah and Allutheria: the Longbow and the Crossbow. There are distinct differences between the two with obvious advantages and disadvantages to each. Crossbow The crossbow is the easiest form of archery to learn. It does not require the upper body strength that a longbow requires and has an ease of use that enables individuals to use it with little to no training. However, crossbows are heavy, often bulky, and take several seconds longer to reload than a longbow. They are also extremely inefficient weapons that cannot harness their true potential. The construction does not allow for a crossbow bolt to achieve its maximum possible velocity and as a result bolts do not travel as far as a longbow's arrows nor are they are as easy to aim or fire at precise targets. As with most weapons, practice improves the chances of success, but a crossbow and a crossbowman will never be as skilled at marksmanship, strength, or speed as those who use the longbow. Longbow The longbow is a much harder form of Archery to master. It requires precision as well as strength. The stronger an individual is, the further they can draw the bow string and the more power they can place behind the arrow they are shooting. Although crossbows are easier to use, an arrow from a longbow will go further and is typically easier to aim. However, a marksman must take into account such things as wind speed and gravity in order to determine precisely how to aim the arrow. For this reason, extremely talented marksmen must typically dedicate large portions of their lives to mastering the Longbow and perfecting their shooting ability. Spears Spears are bladed tips mounted on long poles and thrown with the arm at a target. They are most typically utilized by the armies of the various kingdoms as well as the Skinwalkers of Xehacora and the Powhatan of Solhara. Although it is considered a ranged weapon, it requires a different skill set than firing a long or cross bow and is a discipline that must be practiced and mastered on its own. O Others There are other, less common ranged weapons found throughout the lands. Some, like slingshots, are considered to be a peasant weapon or a child's toy and are only marginally successful in combat and only with very carefully cultivated skills. Others, like throwing knives, are slightly more common but liimitted by their availability or the availability of proper instructors. Typically, success with any of these less common ranged weapons requires a carefully practiced skill in marksmanship that is cultivated over a number of years. Swords There are a vast number of swords available in the lands of Ga'leah and Allutheria, each with their own disciplines and many with varied amounts of availability to different regions and diferent classes. Rapier (Dokrayth/Xehacora) Sometimes referred to as an epee or foil, this sword was perfected in Dokrayth by the skilled craftsman inherent to the kingdom. It is much more lightweight than the broadswords of Caerelon and Calladahn but still maintains enough weight to deliver a savage cut when employed by a skilled hand. Its still is one that relies on speed and flexibility rather than brute strength and force. It is most useful when utilizing quick thrusting movements and masters of this style of swordsmanship are students of human behavior, learning to anticipate attacks by the body language of their opponent. Rapiers are very difficult swords to forge and can typically only be crafted by blacksmiths with great skill. Most are incredibly ornate with precious metals and jewels placed up on their basket-hilts or hand guards. Because of the intricacy of crafting such a blade, they area also very expensive to purchase and most without noble blood or the money of a successful craftsman or merchant would be unable to attain a Rapier to achieve a very high level of mastery. Some form or Rapier is supplied to the armies of Dokrayth and Xehacora, however, and soldiers of the kingdom are educated in its use even if they cannot claim the same level of mastery as a Musketeer. Scimitar (Solhara) The typical Solharan sword, especially for those without noble blood, is the scimitar. This long and curved blade is much more lightweight than the long swords of Caerleon and designed to allow a continuous motion during combat as opposed to other swords which require the swordsman to halt movements to thrust and stab. It is especially useful while on horseback and is a form of swordplay readily available to anyone in Solhara with the gold for the sword and an instructor. It is also readily available to those outside of Solhara who have access to a sellsword and the finances to employ them as a tutor. Cutlass or Saber (Maritanis) The preferred weapon of most pirates, the Cutlass is usually short, curved, single-edged blade such as a broad sabre, usually with a cup or basket-style guard covering the grip to protect the wielder's hand. Lengths vary, but most such weapons are relatively short - the short length makes them easier to use in cramped conditions below decks on ships or when surrounded by heavy rigging. The heavy flat blades make them very tough as well, good for cutting heavy ropes, canvas, or wood when needed. In general, the cutlass is an easy weapon to learn, and many pirates rely on the hard chopping motion, using the cutlass like a machete. There are some pirates, however, who have refined its use into an art form, focused around flexibility and mobility, using the versatility of the weapon to adapt to their surroundings, especially aboard a tossing ship during a boarding action in a storm. The best pirate fighting styles emphasize quick, brutal attacks and deft evasions, relying on superior footing and an ability to adapt quickly to a rapidly changing battlefield. Katana (Solhara) The art of the Katana, sometimes called a Jian, is a much less common Swordplay found in Solhara. This specially crafted sword is typically only found in the Eastern villages of Solhara where its art form is more widely practiced and revered. It is extremely uncommon for one outside of the Eastern villages to acquire a Katana and even more difficult for them to earn the honor of learning its proper use. The Katana is forged using a special technique that requires different metals with specific but varying carbon concentrations to be folded into seven distinct layers. It is a single edged blade designed for a two handed technique. Although the art form consists of only a handful of different movements used to different degrees and in different concentrations, it is an extremely specific type of swordplay which even those with elite mastery claim to still be humbly learning. Katanas also require a very special care to maintain. They must be oiled, stored properly, and aired out regularly thus causing many who have acquired Katanas through black market channels to lose their swords to rust and mold within a matter of years. Ikwla (Solhara/Xehacora) The Ikwla is a specially designed sword created and utilized by the Skinwalkers in Xehacora. It consists of a long spear blade mounted on a short shaft which allows the wielder to utilize the blade as a traditional sword, or as a throwing spear. They are common amongst the Skinwalkers, but outside of the Pride Lands can only be found in the Oasis of Solhara. Where the Skinwalkers have traded Ikwla's and training in their use to the Powhatan in exchange for herbs and lessons in healing. Quarterstaff The Quarterstaff is a long pole utilized by some in combat. Typically between six and nine feet and composed of hardwood, it is a weapon that is readily available to the lower class and can be purchased much more cheaply than weapons like swords which must be smithed or arrows which just be replenished. For this reason, Quarterstaffs are not as hard to come by, and instructors in their use are relatively common in villages of moderate sizes throughout the woodlands of Ga'leah. Those who cannot master the downward blows and thrusts of the Quarterstaff are often encouraged to depend upon a simple wooden club for defense in combat. Knives Because knives and daggers typically require less material to forge, they are purchased more easily and used more commonly by the lower classes. Although ornate or large daggers can be purchased just as easily, plain and moderately sized daggers are plentiful in the markets of Ga'leah and provide the peasants with a bladed weapon they can use in their defense. Instructors in knife fighting are also not entirely uncommon, though typically knives prove pointless against any of the variety of swords available to the middle and upper classes. Bastard Sword The Bastard Sword is a sword that has been rejected by a blacksmith and repurposed into an inexpensive blade to be sold to the lower classes. These are exclusively longswords, rapiers, and scimitars. Ikwlas and Katanas are never found as Bastard Swords on the open market Bastard Swords are always flawed because of a defect in the blade or a mistake made in the forging process. They may or may not be able to withstand the constant onslaught of a well forged blade or a trained hand. The use of the Bastard Sword is not like the disciplines of the original sword class from which they sprang. Instead, it is a much cruder form of combat which does not rely on specific movements or training but rather on reflex, strength, and speed. People are rarely taught to wield a Bastard Sword by a master of the artform since few peasants can class themselves masters due to the lack of specific skills inherent to the weapon and its use. Rare Weapons Other weapons such as the Mace, Halberd, Flail, and Whip are sometimes utilized in combat by those skilled in their use. However, these weapons are rare and difficult to obtain. Very few crafstman have the training to make such weapons and even fewer are willing to spare the materials or time to craft said weapons without specifically being paid to do so. Because of this, obtaining these weapons and finding instructors in their use is incredibly difficult if not impossible in some areas of Ga'leah and Allutheria. While there are some who choose to fight using these weapons, it is a mere fraction of those who depend upon bladed and ranged weapons. Repurposed Tools Some tools specific to crafts such as the hammer of a blacksmith, the scythe of a farmer, or the axe of a woodcutter can also double as weapons. Use of these tools by those who have not mastered them for their vocation are somewhat rare, as is obtaining these tools designed and crafted specifically for warfare. Finding instructors to teach the use of these weapons solely for combat purposes is difficult as well. Firearms There are very few uses for firearms in the worlds of Ga'leah and Allutheria and only specific applications will be permitted. Cannons The Pirates have long maintained a symbiotic relationship with the Eastern Villages of Solhara and are able to trade with the people there for the explosive powder they utilize in their fireworks. With this powder, the Pirates have created the canon. Cannons are exclusive to the pirate culture and their secret is closely guarded. Fireworks The Eastern Villages of Solhara learned of the secrets of explosive powder long ago and utilized it in the creation of Fireworks which can be used both for entertainment and for weaponry. The secret of the explosive powder and the Fireworks themselves is closely guarded and few outside of the Eastern Villages, save the Pirates, are aware of its true nature and uses. Most others assume that the explosive powder is derived from magic. Guns There are no guns in either Allutheria or Ga'leah. They have not been invented and will not be invented in the future. For this reason, guns are not a weapon present in either world. Swordplay